A wide variety of both manually operable and powered devices for dispensing toothpaste from a tube are well known in the art.
However, all of the known toothpaste dispensing devices utilize mechanisms for pinching or squeezing the toothpaste tube to collapse it, which mechanisms are observed to be too complex and/or too expensive to manufacture for widespread marketability. See, for example, Wilson U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,542 and Kane U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,714.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.